The present invention relates to a novel and useful wire roll dispensing apparatus.
Rolls of material such as wire or fencing mesh are often wound into layers of spiral configuration. Since the winding is often achieved through a machine, a considerable degree of compression is applied to the spirally wound roll. To maintain such compression during shipping, securing wires, ropes, lines, and the like are temporarily tied around the roll. When the securing line is severed, the roll has a tendency to expand and unravel uncontrollably. Dispensing of the wire or wire mesh is not easily achieved requiring multiple persons to orient and turn the roll.
In the past, systems have been devised to handle coils and rolls of material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,539,016, 1,706,605, 2,019,857, and 3,556,431 show reels which rotate about a central axis to unwind material which is wrapped around the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,918 teaches a roller which unwinds a web material through a roll friction bar. The bar maintains a constant tension on the screen material across the width of the screen roll.
U.S. Pat. 3,868,070 and 4,666,102 describe coil and cable dispensing apparatuses in which the wound material is held on a rotatable spindle and allowed to dispense or pay out from the reel. During the pay-out plates hold tension on the reel throughout its turning motion.
A wire roll dispensing apparatus which does not require a reel for use would be a notable advance in mechanical arts.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful apparatus for dispensing wire rolls is herein provided.
The dispenser of the present invention utilizes a base member which includes a foundation for contacting a surface and for supporting a platform element in an upright position. The platform element is rotatably mounted to the foundation member. In certain cases, the platform element make take the form of a plurality of arms and each having an upper surface for supporting wire roll. The arms may be adjustable to accommodate rolls of varying sizes and configurations.
A plurality of projections extend relative to the platform element. Such projections may be constructed in the forms of tubes that fit over bosses or protuberances located on any one of the plurality of arms. The projections may be removably held to the arms and are of a predetermined length to accommodate a roll of wire material without interfering with the same.
A plate of a pre-determined mass is also employed in the present invention. The plate is configured to engage the plurality of projections extending relative to the platform element. The plate and platform element form a space for accommodating the wire roll. That it is to say, the wire roll lies between the pressing plate and the platform element when being dispensed in the present invention. The plate may be formed with a number of recesses to positively engage the ends of the plurality of projections extending form the platform element. Such recesses may be patterned to engage the plurality of projections when the arms of the platform elements are extended or retracted as the case may be. Once the wire roll is placed beneath the weight of the plate and above the platform element it may dispensed easily such that the weight of the plate counter acts the expanding tendency of the roll. The base member also constructed such that the platform element is rotatably mounted with respect to the foundation member to allow the user to easily direct the paying-out of the wire roll when it is being employed in a construction or repair project.
It may be apparent that novel and useful surface supported wire roll dispenser apparatus has been herein above described.
Is therefor an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing wire-like material which is simple to operate and requires a minimum of moving parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire roll dispenser apparatus which mounts on a surface and is capable of permitting the user to unwind or pay-out wire-like material in any direction about a central axis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire roll dispenser apparatus which elimintes the need for a reel to dispense wire material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wire roll dispenser apparatus which greatly increases the safety of the workers who are unwinding a roll for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wire roll dispenser which includes a minimum number of parts and is easily maintained and repaired.
Another object for the present invention is to provide a wire roll dispenser apparatus which is capable paying out wire-like material and possesses versatility in accommodating wire rolls of varying sizes.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially of concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.